Dwarves and Hobbit Pranks
by Library Bum
Summary: Origanally a oneshot, Merry and Pippin pull a prank on Gimli and Legolas takes the blame. However, Merry and Pippin can't stand the guilt.
1. Chapter 1

**Dwarves and Hobbit Pranks**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings.

Note: The result of boredom at the library. Hope ya'll enjoy.

After ten days of traveling towards Mordor, Merry and Pippin were getting quite bored. One night, Pippin woke Merry up with an idea, being sure to whisper since Legolas was keeping watch.

"Merry, lets pull a prank on someone." Merry grinned, instantly liking the idea.

"But who?" Pippin scratched his head, thinking.

"Well, we don't want Gandalf to get mad at us, Frodo and Sam have gotten tired of it, Strider has been nice to us, so has Borimir for that matter and Legolas is keeping watch. That leaves…." Pippin trailed off, looking towards where Gimli was sleeping and Merry followed his gaze, and then grinned.

"This should be fun. But what to do…" Pippin saw bucket nearby and there was a stream a little ways from where they had made camp. Merry followed his gaze and thought of something, then frowned.

"If only we had some rope." Pippin looked towards his bag, then grabbed it, opening it and pulled out six feet of rope. Merry gave him an odd look and he shrugged.

"You never know." Merry rolled his eyes and whispered his plan in Pippin's ear, making him grin.

"Let's do it." Pippin stood up and Merry tried to get out of his bedroll without Legolas hearing him, but failed miserably.

"What are you two up to?" The elf asked, walking up to them.

"Nothing'." Said Merry, trying to look innocent. "Just goin' for a walk." Legolas raised an eyebrow, not believing them and Merry sighed.

"Alright, if you must know. Pippin and I were going to play a prank on Gimli." The elf tilted his head, a bit interested.

"And what did you have in mind?" He asked and Merry told him his idea. Legolas smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning." Merry and Pippin grinned at him as he went back to his post, then Pippin grabbed the bucket and went down to the river. A few minutes later, they were done. They went back to their respective bedrolls, anticipating the next day.

The next morning, Gimli woke up yawning and sat up. Looking around, he saw Legolas still keeping watch and growled as the elf smiled cheerfully. Shaking his head, he reached for his ax and was surprised, as well as angry when he was drenched with cold water.

"ELF!" Merry and Pippin woke up as they heard Gimli's cry and shot identical apologetic looks at Legolas, who simply shrugged.

"It's going to be a long day." They said together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dwarves and Hobbit Pranks**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings.

Note: Okay…this was supposed to be a one-shot but it didn't seem right to have Legolas take the blame and to CrystalFNfire, it's not so much that he's a dwarf, but I just love picking on him. He's so sweet, that's all. So here we go.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Merry and Pippin warily looked back to where Gimli was walking, occasionally cursing in Dwarfish. Earlier that morning they had pulled a prank, dumping a bucket of water on his head. He was still a little wet as well as angry and Pippin looked at Merry.

"You know, I don't feel very good about letting Legolas take the blame for what we did. It's not right." Merry sighed and nodded.

"You're right. Next time we stop, we will tell him what really happened." As it turned out, they stopped only an hour later to eat. After eating, the two hobbits cautiously approached the angry dwarf, who at the moment was glaring at Legolas.

"Gimli?" Asked Merry and he looked at them with a scowl on his face.

"What?" He growled and Pippin gulped.

"Um…we have something to tell you." Gimli looked at them, waiting for Pippin to continue, which he did. "It wasn't Legolas who pulled the prank this morning. It was us." The dwarf looked at them surprised and they looked at the ground, scared.

"It seems we are all done eating. Let us continue with our journey." Both hobbits were relieved when Gandalf spoke and raced to get the camp cleaned up, not want to face Gimli until nightfall. Nightfall, however, came to soon for them as Legolas informed them of a good camp ground hours later. Sitting down to eat, it was surprisingly quiet to them, as there was normally a stream of steady conversation and occasional arguing. They carefully watched the faces of the rest of the Fellowship and noticed that Legolas was smiling at them. Unsure of how to react, they smiled back.

"Don't let it happen again." They looked up as Gimli spoke and nodded.

"Don't worry," Said Merry, relieved. "it won't." They went to bed soon after that, though Merry and Pippin couldn't sleep.

"I cannot believe Gimli forgave us so easily." Said Pippin and Merry smiled.

"Do not look a gift horse in the mouth." He said, right before they were splashed with water. Shocked and shivering, they sat up and looked around. A gruff laugh told them all they needed to know and they both turned to glare at Gimli, who only grinned.

"I do believe we are even." He said. "Now, will there be any more pranks played?" Both of them shook their heads and Gimli nodded. "Well then, get some rest. We leave at dawn." As the dwarf settled himself in his bedroll, the two hobbits turned to look at each other with identical grins on their faces. Unknown to Gimli, they had had their fingers crossed behind their backs, silently agreeing to pull another prank and soon.


End file.
